


Tifa's Monologue

by Hopedruid



Series: Final Fantasy 7 Monologues [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Maybe I will write an actual story about these two at some point, The Yuri continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Tifa had her own thoughts on the love triangle. Related to Aerith's Monologue.





	Tifa's Monologue

Tifa was weighing her options. Currently, she was stuck in a love triangle with Cloud and Aerith. And maybe Yuffie? It was hard to say. She was pretty young, but who knows what Cloud was into. And Yuffie's preferences were an unknown factor as well. Those two were cryptic enough they could be boinking each other already for all Tifa knew.

But she was getting off track. She needed to weigh her options. How exactly was she going to beat Aerith to the punch and win Cloud's heart? She had tried the whole subtle thing but Cloud seemed pretty damn dense, so she would have to change tactics. Should she be aggressive? Just approach him in nothing but sexy lingerie? But what if he rejected her? Or worse was more interested in the lingerie than her body? After all, he had really dolled himself up for that rescue mission. He had looked prettier then Tifa did.

Though as pretty as Cloud was, Aerith had still looked like a damn knockout...

Ok, if not that, then what else? Maybe just talk to him openly? Confess her feelings and make him decide?

That was probably the adult choice, though it wasn't that fun. He could still reject her, but that was always a possibility.

She just needed to be emotionally mature and finally just put into words her feelings. Though what were her feelings? If it was just a sexual attraction to Cloud, then this fight really had no meaning. She could just walk up to Aerith and say, "let's share." Hell the three of them could get into a threesome. It sounded kinda hot actually. Tifa in between Cloud's lean but muscular body and Aerith's sexy curves. What Tifa wouldn't do to get her hands around Aerith's booty...

Suddenly she felt a blush building. Was she..a lesbian? No, that can't be right. She did feel sexual attraction to men but...now that she thought about it she definitely had feelings for girls too. Aerith was so pretty, so...special. Honestly, she had way more fun bickering with Aerith then she did mothering Cloud. Isn't that where her heart really swayed?

Fuck it. She was going to talk to Aerith. But it wouldn't have anything to do with Cloud.


End file.
